Conventional respirator assemblies may utilize a mask or face piece configured to fit over the head of a user and/or be worn by a user. Respirator assemblies may include an inlet or inhale port or fitting configured to allow air for breathing into the mask. In some situations, for example, Chemical, Biological, Radiological, and Nuclear (CBRN) defense applications, a wearer or user of a respirator assembly may be required to utilize a Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus (SCBA) during all or a portion of an operation. After the operation is complete, the user may follow a decontamination procedure before entering into a clean environment. Certain current decontamination techniques involve removing a SCBA mask or face piece and fitting an Air-Purifying Respirator (APR) mask or face piece in a controlled manner to avoid contamination and inhalation of possible CBRN substances. During such a switch, operators or users may be subjected to contamination, and may be required to hold their breath and/or close their eyes during the switch. Further, depending on the length of an operation and possibly varying levels of contamination encountered during different portions of the operation, it may be desirable for a wearer or user to switch from use of the SCBA during portions of the operation that are subject to less contamination, in order to conserve an air supply provided by the SCBA. To switch from the SCBA to, for example, respiration using an APR, may require switching masks or face pieces. During such a switch, an operator or user may be subjected to contamination.
Other conventional approaches may require a user to remove or add adaptors or other components to change air sources while wearing a respirator, potentially in a contaminated state. Such removal as conventionally provided may be difficult or inconvenient. For example, certain approaches may require a user to unscrew any air equipment from a mask and replace with clean equipment that is screwed into the mask. During the changing of equipment, the respirator may suffer from ingress of contamination, and users may be required to hold their breath and/or close their eyes. This holding of breath, closing of eyes, or other inconveniences may subject the user to danger from external sources, danger from contamination, and/or increased risk of equipment misuse or damage.